


Aquaphilia

by hubridbunny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character with OCD, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie wants to try having sex in the shower. Maxie is not interested.</p>
<p>(edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquaphilia

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic (originally titled "The Question") before I was completely happy with it. I thought it read too much like Archie was coercing Maxie, and it bothered me. A few weeks after I posted the original, I revisited it. It turned into something very different, but I’m much happier with it now. I hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> Also, warnings for negative self-talk.

“Archie, I swear,” Maxie sighed, “This… _thing_ you have with water has gone far enough.”

“That’s not—“

“What is it, then?” Maxie cut him off.

“I just…” Archie put the plate under the tap’s spray to rinse off the suds, “I think it might be nice to try something different for once, y’know? I just wanna try it,”

“No, Archie,” Maxie grabbed the plate out of his hands and scrubbed it with the towel, turning his back to Archie.

“Oh, c’mon,“ Archie huffed, “You don’t have a problem with handies, but you won’t do this?”

Maxie gave him a scandalized look. “I will not h-have… _sex_ with you in the _shower_ just to satisfy this fetish you have with water!” Archie tried to butt in, but Maxie cut him off again, “You can’t lie to me Archie, so don’t even try it. I know that’s the only reason you want to do it.” Maxie reached up to put the plate—scrubbed immaculately clean—into the cabinet.

“It’s not a fetish,” Archie growled, trying not to lose his temper. He took a calming breath and turned to face Maxie. “Water is a big part of my life, but… so are you. And I don’t wanna make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with. I mean, yeah, I’d like to try it, but I’m not gonna make you do it if you don’t want to.”

Maxie scoffed and didn’t look at Archie. “Well, I’m sorry if I’m too boring for you,” he said. Archie caught the way he choked on his words.

“Maxie, I don’t care if we only have sex in the missionary position for the rest of our lives, you’ll never be too boring for me.” Archie wrapped his arms around Maxie’s waist and pressed himself against his back. Maxie made a noise and swatted at his wet arms, “I love you, and nothing is gonna change that. Hell, we were at each others’ necks for years before we realized how stupid we were both being, trying to revive ancient Pokémon we couldn’t control, and even then I couldn’t stop lovin’ you.”

“I never understood that,” Maxie pulled away. Archie let him go.

“What?” Archie asked. When Maxie turned to look at him, his skin was flushed all the way down to the neck of his sweater.

“That you would want someone as old and mean as me! Why do you put up with me? You’re young and strong and everyone loves you… And you’re attractive enough that you could have anyone you wanted. So why are you wasting your life spending it with _me_?” Maxie stopped with a shuddering breath. He pushed his glasses up and covered his eyes with a hand.

“I think you must not realize h-how annoying and self-centered a-and terrible I am… or else you wouldn’t stay. You can do so much better than me and I-I know that. I feel terrible for keeping you here but… I still can’t stand the thought of you leaving. I’m sorry, I’m sorry—”

Archie pulled Maxie against his chest. He held him until his breathing slowed down and he relaxed in his arms.

“Don’t be sorry for that, Max. You don’t ever have to be sorry for that.” Archie said, “I’m here because I want to be, and I’m not going anywhere. It doesn’t matter if I could have anyone, because I want _you_.”

“Why?” Maxie whispered.

“Because I love you,” Archie said.

Maxie sighed. Archie hoped it was just because Maxie was tired, and not because he didn’t believe Archie when he said it.

“I can’t say I understand it, but I’m glad.” Maxie eventually said. “I don’t want you to leave.” Archie felt Maxie twist his hands in the fabric of his shirt, “Because I love you too, even if that means I’m selfish.”

They drew apart after a few more minutes. Maxie rubbed at his eyes and fixed his glasses. His voice was even when he spoke again. “I’m sorry for getting your shirt wet,” he said.

Archie laughed. “I like water.”

Maxie gave him a small smile, “I know,” he said. He stepped over to the sink and picked up his towel again. “Let’s finish up these dishes, and then we can get ready for bed. It’s late.”

Archie moved beside him. He picked up the sponge and fished a plate out of the sink. The water was cold, and most of the bubbles were gone.

They did the rest of the dishes in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Do you still want to take a shower?” Maxie asked when they were almost done.

Archie was surprised. “Do _you_?” He asked.

Maxie shrugged, but Archie saw the way a blush was spreading across his cheeks. Archie couldn’t help but think that it made his freckles stand out beautifully. “I guess it won’t hurt to try it just once.”

Archie hugged him. Maxie shouted, complaining about how he almost dropped the cup he was holding.

 

“Well?” Archie pressed. Maxie rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t completely awful,” he grudgingly admitted, batting Archie with his bath towel when he noticed he was smiling.


End file.
